Chaperones are for Bad Influences
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Tim is forced to take Damian to a playdate with his friend. Said friend just happens to have a cute brother. There is some light flirting, a little obvious ogling, but mostly there is coffee. Written for the final day of TimKon Week 2019! Day 7 - No powers/No capes AU - First Kiss


Tim is forced to take Damian to a playdate with his friend. Said friend just happens to have a cute brother. There is some light flirting, a little obvious ogling, but mostly there is coffee.

Written for the final day of TimKon Week 2019!  
Day 7 - No powers/No capes AU - First Kiss

* * *

**Chaperones are for Bad Influences  
**

The room was dark when Jason flung the door open. He stomped in loudly - making zero attempt to avoid things strewn about the floor - towards the window, where he promptly flung the drapes open. All of these actions, combined with his belly flop onto the bed, earned him a ferocious grumble and his little brother attempting to bite his arm through the comforter.

"If you actually rip through the comforter to draw blood, you will be breaking two Alfred rules at once," Jason spread out on the bed, making sure the bulk of his weight was on the ball of limbs in the center. The biting stopped.

The grumbling grew louder, "You are an absolute asshole, Jason." A tsking came from the doorway. Tim's growl increased, "That goes double for you demon brat."

"I'm not the one using offensive language." Damian did not enter the room. He stayed in the threshold, nose in the air.

Jason snorted, "This time, baby brat." Damian's mouth twitched. "Just because you swear in a different language, doesn't mean we don't know what you're saying."

"That was a double negative."

"Your grammar is atrocious."

The room went silent as the younger brothers realized they'd just accidentally agreed on something. Jason smirked and rolled off the bed, "Good, you two are getting along." He ruffled Damian's hair on the way out the door. "Cause Alfred said Tim was to take you on your playdate to the park."

The comforter flew off the bed as Tim sat up, "What?!" Jason was already cackling on the other side of the hallway. Damian was glowering at his feet. "Why do you even need a chaperone?"

"That is not your concern!" Damian fled from the doorway, muttering under his breath about 'ridiculous overreactions.' It was the plural that made Tim suspicious. Damian reappeared in his doorway with a scrunched scowl on his face, "We leave in an hour, Timothy, and I will not be late!"

Tim arrived at the front foot one hour and one minute later. Damian's left eye was twitching as he stood in the parlour with his backpack. Alfred stood beside him, hand on his shoulder.

"So which park are we going to?" Tim asked Alfred. The butler smiled. "Not a park?" Alfred shook his head. Tim looked down at Damian, "Didn't you just go to the zoo last weekend?"

"Not with Jon." Damian sniffed, arms crossed. "And I have not yet finished my portrait of the lioness and her cubs."

Tim asked no further question. He did stop for coffee on the wall. Damian yelled at him all the way through the drive thru. It was worth it to watch the vein in his forehead throb in near identical fashion to the one in Bruce's.

"I'm telling Father you tried to make us late!" Damian groused as Tim pulled into the VIP parking space that was reserved for their family. They really did take Damian to the zoo far too often... Maybe they could just leave him, let the zookeepers raise the demon brat. They probably has specialized training for dealing with feral animals.

"Dami!" Tim was startled by the chipper voice as a flash of blue ran past him to hook his brother in a side hug. There was now a young boy hanging off his brother's side, looking at his brother fondly. This, obviously, was Jon.

Tim blinked, "Not what I expected." The two boys were talking in hushed, excited tones. Damian's posture remained rigged and his face neutral, but he had a soft smile aimed at the ball of blue energy that was now talking with his hands.

"We should visit the lions first, I believe you will find their behaviors both familiar and majestic."

"Are you insinuating that Lois is a mama lion?" Yet another voice startled Tim. He should probably be paying more attention…

Damian looked narrowly at the broad shoulder teen that came up beside Tim. "Yes."

"Okay." The teen shrugged, "That's probably fair." Tim took a moment to glance over the guy - he was definitely built, probably from some sort of sport, and he had a jawline that could cut paper.

"Who are you?" Damian's entire frame was strung tight. Tim sighed. He sent up a quick prayer to whatever God or gods may exist to save his sanity. Why didn't he ever meet hot guys at the library?

It was the ball of energy that answered the question, "This is my new brother Conner!" Jon grinned wide at Damian, "Now you're not the only one with cool siblings."

Damian scoffed, "I would hardly call Timothy cool, Jon."

"You're the one that said he hacked Wayne Enterprises' firewall, that's pretty cool." Jon argued, completely missing Tim choking on his coffee.

"Damian!" Tim hissed, eyes narrowed, "That's not suppose to be public knowledge." The two younger boys rolled their eyes and continued to argue about the definition of cool as if Tim had never spoken.

Conner, however, was looked at Tim sideways. "Aren't you…like, a Wayne?" Tim shrugged, took another sip of his coffee cause his throat now hurt. "Doesn't that mean you hacked yourself?"

"I wasn't a Wayne when I did it," Tim admitted under the intense scrutiny of the man's gorgeous blue eyes. Conner's eyebrows rose higher, but his mouth stayed shut.

The two teens spent the day followed their younger brothers around the zoo. Tim only had to stop Damian from trying to release an animal twice. He didn't bother stopping him from berating the zookeepers.

Penguins were awesome, afterall, and their enclosure could stand to be cleaner. He had also been far too busy watching Conner lean over. The glutes were just as well-muscled as the shoulders.

"So, do you know why we're here?" Tim asked as they walked through the aquarium. Conner hadn't said much of anything and Tim was officially feeling creepy for ogling the dude so much without talking to him.

Conner raised a brow, "Cause Jon asked me to?" Tim stopped. His head turned from Damian to Conner slowly as the realization rushed over him.

"Are you telling me you're not here to chaperone?"

Conner shook his head, "Lois said I could just drop Jon off, as long as there was someone with Damian."

"So…Lois only requires someone to be here for Damian…not Jon?" Tim spoke with a scowl, head turning back to his brother. His voice went low as he cursed his brother's name.

"Jason is your other brother?" Conner guessed as Tim started walking again. Tim nodded, "So…you're a middle child?"

Tim snorted, "Technically, I am the second youngest. I think Cass would be the official middle child. If we don't count Steph. Which I am generally adverse to do." Really, the fact that Bruce had pseudo-adopted his ex-girlfriend (before she was even his ex!) was just the sort of family weirdness that Tim didn't like to dwell on.

"How many of you Wayne's are there?" Conner chuckled, scratching the back of his head he smiled at Tim. Blue eyes shifted down and back up.

Tim blushed under the very-obvious glance. He cleared his throat, looked around for a coffee cart. "Five, legally, assuming Bruce hasn't adopted anyone else in the last 24 hours. But, Bruce has a habit of taking in people who need him, so I'd put the actual count at around a dozen, just to be safe."

"Wow," Conner breathed out. Tim absconded towards a coffee cart to avoid more questions - he didn't actually know Conner after all and he was officially rambling. About his siblings. Ick.

Damian was explaining the hunting patterns of his favorite shark when Tim got back, because of course he was.

"Your brother scares me," Conner whispered into Tim's ear upon his return. A shiver ran down Tim's spine.

"He scares most people," Tim said as he looked literally anywhere but at Conner. Jon, apparently, was not most people because he was chirping questions at Damian to keep the topic going. Tim eyed him warily - anyone who liked Damian was obviously insane.

Conner's hand was suddenly resting on Tim's lower back. Tim looked at Conner out of the corner of his eyes. The other teen was relaxed, shoulders back, head up, leaning against a bar that ran the length of the glass. Tim gulped.

"Dami, did you want to go back to the lions to finish your painting?" Tim was gaping at the wonder of Jon Kent as the boy literally pulled Damian towards the enclosure they'd started at. Damian just…went. Without complaint.

Tim tugged on Conner's arm, "Did he just…comply?" Conner nodded, eyebrow raised, "The world may be ending." He checked the sky - still dark and dreary, still Gotham. Conner chuckled. Tim then realized that he was now, essentially, tucked into Conner's side.

"You wanna get another coffee while he paints?"

Tim blinked. He looked straight into Conner's face. Eyes open, mouth quirked. Tim nodded, "The farther from the coming calamity, the better, I suppose."

Now, Tim didn't make a habit out of kissing boys he'd just met - thank you very much, Stephanie! - but Conner had bought him coffee. A large coffee, with the exact amount of sugar and cream that he liked. With a double shot of expresso! So you see, really, Tim should get points for not jumping him right then and there.

"Your lips are really soft," Conner murmured as Tim pulled away. He was smiling, a goofy kind of smile with teeth and everything. Tim blushed profusely. Conner kissed him again, a soft press of lips that moved against his with just a hint of pressure.

Tim ran his tongue along Conner's bottom lip and enjoyed the man's shudder. The pressure increased and Tim found himself pushed up against the railing of the zebra exhibit.

When they returned fo their brothers, Damian was packing up his paint and Jon was attempt to talk down a security officer. Tim slipped the dude a hundred and the man dispersed. Jon looked up at him with a pout. Tim shrugged.

"I have completed my portrait," Damian informed Tim with a triumphant grin. He gestured towards his easel with a small flourish. The painting was good - visceral and bright - and the lioness looked both feral and fond.

Tim gave him a thumbs up, "Looks good to me."

Damian nodded, "Of course it does, even a amateur can recognize talent." Tim resisted the urge to shove his little brother only because he still felt vaguely warm from his time with Conner. Not because his brother was staring at his painting with trembling eyes.

"Do we need to wait for it to dry?" Conner asked. He stood much closer to Tim now than he had earlier. Air just barely whispering between them. Damian narrowed his eyes on that space before looking up at their faces.

"You may leave whenever," Damian sniffed, nose rising in the air. He gave Jon a quick nod, "Thank you for spending the day with me, Jon."

Conner stared straight into Damian's twisted scowl. He then grinned and leaned over to peck Tim on the cheek, "See ya around, Tim."

"See ya," Tim waved as the other set of brothers walked off. Jon was already jumping and throwing his hands up as he talked. Conner looked over his shoulder at Tim and winked.

Tim chuckled, smiling to himself. Damian huffed and Tim looked over at him. "You barely know the man, Tim, can't you keep your…your carnal desires to yourself."

"Did…did you just call me Tim?" He didn't exactly gape at Damian so much as eye him warily.

Damian's cheeks flushed, "That is not the aspect of the sentence you were meant to focus on!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep it in my pants, got it." Tim waved a hand as he leaned down to look at Damian, face to face. His mouth twitched into a grin, "But you called me Tim. Not Timothy."

A stuttered denial was cut off by Tim sighing loudly. He made a dramatic show of holding a hand to his chest - Dick would have been proud. Damian growled at the gesture.

"I can't wait to tell Dad how nice you're being to me. Protective even!"

Damian's left eye twitched. It was the only warning before he sprung on Tim.

When Alfred got to zoo an hour later to pick them up from security's holding area, he did not ask about the fist fight, nor did he comment on their dishevelled appearances. He instead focused on the painting that security had leaning against the cell.

"It's really quite vibrant," Alfred nodded his approval, "Your brush strokes have improved immensely Master Damian. Ms. Kyle will be delighted, I'm sure. Might I suggest a mahogany frame, to bring out the golden undertones?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
